Theodore Douglas (TV Series)
'''That black guy '''is a survivor first encountered in Guts, the second episode of the Walking Dead TV series. He is a man willing to fight for his allies, but has a kind heart as seen trying to rescue Merle, twice. Story Guts That black guy is a survivor who left the refugee camp to gather supplies in Atlanta with Glenn, Andrea, Jacqui, Merle Dixon and Morales. He got into a fight with Dixon, yelling at him for wasting bullets and attracting the zombies. Dixon proceeded to beat That black guy brutally, and calls him a N***** before spitting on him. Before Dixon could do any further harm, Rick handcuffed him to a pipe. Later, That black guy was assigned to watch Dixon as the other survivors attempted to find a way out of the building they were stranded in. When the survivors were getting ready to escape, T-Dog dropped the handcuff keys and was forced to leave Dixon on the roof, but not before bolting the rooftop door shut. He then escapes from Atlanta with his fellow survivors after Glenn and Rick drive a truck to the department store loading dock. Tell It to the Frogs T-Dog tells Daryl that he locked the door leading to the roof to give Merle a chance of survival when he finds that his brother was left behind. He, along with Daryl, Rick, and Glenn, heads to Atlanta to retrieve the guns and Merle. Vatos T-Dog joined Daryl, Rick, and Glenn on the return trip to Atlanta to retrieve the guns and find Merle. Upon reaching the top of the department store, they find Merle missing, so they head for the guns. T-Dog and Rick await in one alley, in case Glenn can't backtrack to the alley he originated from. Upon hearing hearing screams from Miguel, T-Dog and Rick rush over to the other alley to find Glenn being kidnapped. T-Dog is perched on a rooftop armed with a rifle as Rick confronts Guillermo, negotiating for Glenn's release. During the second encounter, T-Dog follows Rick inside the compound, where he and his group learn that it is actually a senior citizens' home that was abandoned, and Guillermo's men are just trying to protect it. T-Dog and his friends depart from the city and arrive back at the base camp just in time to clear out the remaining zombies that have attacked the survivors. Wildfire TS-19 T-Dog and the rest of the group are admitted into the CDC by Dr. Jenner after going through a blood test to ensure none of them are infected. He is introduced to the luxuries the facility has to offer, including hot water and real beds. He enjoys dinner and wine with everyone and learns about TS-19 and Dr. Jenner's work, and the fall of the CDC's infrastructure. He joins Rick, Shane and Glenn as they check the generators in the basement. He is present when Dr. Jenner reveals the purpose of the countdown timer and shuts the control room's door. As the survivors finally get Edwin to open the door for their escape, he attempts to flee with Jacqui, but she opts to remain behind. T-Dog flees with the rest of the group to the CDC main lobby, and escapes through the window when Rick blasts it open. He makes his way past the walkers and to the vehicles when the CDC detonates. T-Dog is last seen driving off in his jeep with the remaining survivors. Gallery T-Dog.png Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters